Buildings
There are many different types of buildings in Hollywood U. They have various purposes and functions. Dorms allow you to house new friends for your entourage. The Workshop allows you to level friends. The Admissions Office allows you to admit new friends to your entourage. Amour allows you to send your main character on dates with certain characters. Club VIP allows you to party for new types of characters. The Diamond Boutique allows you to collect extra diamonds. The Couples Corner allows you to have people in your entourage date or break up. Dorms *Movie Star Dorm - 5-Star accommodations! Complete with wall-to-wall red carpet and trophy cases for all your awards. Don't forget to thank all the little people! *Director Dorm - A direct hit! Want creativity, vision, and movie magic? The Director Dorm is where it happens. No, there's no actual sporty magic. *Fashionista Dorm - Style IS substance. Home to only the most fashion-forward of your entourage, this is the most stylish hangout in town. I mean, you should see the walk-in closets in this thing. *Pop Star Dorm - Topping the charts! Equipped with a state-of-the-art recording studio, bowls of sorted M&M's, and security staff to keep out your all-too-adoring fans. * Stunt Dorm - Everything is more intense at the Stunt Dorm. Kung fu fighting in the training room, car chases in the driveway, explosions in the pyrotechnics lab... you'll have to sign a waiver just to LOOK at this place. * Screenwriter Dorm - FADE In. Great stories are born here! With espresso on tap, a writing surface in every room, and books lining the shelves, inspiration could strike at any time! Then again, so could writer's block... * Celeb Athlete Dorm - Where do elite, super-attractive athletes go to bask in the HD glow of their own highlight reels? Right here. The hot wings are for champions only. * Haunted Dorm - Some say they hear strange, ghostly sounds coming from this dorm at night. It's probably nothing, but you and your friends should split up and check it out... * Platinum Dorm - Welcome to the swankiest, most desired spot on campus! The Platinum Dorm can house anyone in your entourage, and doesn't count against your dorm limit! Platinum... it's not just for credit cards anymore. Workshop Work it! If you ever want to work in this town, you'll have to WORK in this town. Visit the Workshop to practice your craft and Level up your Friends! Admissions Office Gotta start somewhere. Everyone gets their start somewhere! The Admissions Office is where fresh-faced young hopefuls break into the business to fulfill their dreams! ...or to have them crushed. Up to you. Amour Warning you can't delete it till you've completed all dates Eat, date, love. Any great date starts at Amour, the hottest dining destination in town! Because Hollywood romance happens on AND off the silver screen... Club VIP VERY important. It's not just what you know, it's WHO you know... and anyone worth knowing is on the other side of the velvet rope at Club VIP! Diamond Boutique All the best celebs have a fashion line or a fragrance or something. What better opportunity for you than to start your own jewelry line? Head to the Currency Store to add a Diamond Boutique to your school! Then, make sure to visit every day to collect your Diamonds! After thirty days, your Diamond Store will sell out, but don't worry! You can always restock it Couples Corner Friends need love too! Send your entourage to Couples Corner to have them date, level up their relationships... or even break them up! You get to play matchmaker and EX-ecutioner! Category:Buildings